


Held to a Promise

by NoMoreStars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Unova, touya probably won't be there 'till near the end tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreStars/pseuds/NoMoreStars
Summary: After two years of soul-searching, N, the Hero of Truth, finally returns to the Unova region in search of Touya, the Hero of Ideals. Instead, N finds a Unova under the threat of Neo Team Plasma. Unable to sit back and let Neo Team Plasma have their way, N makes it his duty to put a stop to this Team Plasma, whilest searching for the clues of the boy Touya's dissapearence.





	1. Return

In the gray morning gloom, N Harmonia spotted the familiar green coastline of the Eastern Unova region. The same coastline he had flown over and left behind not more than two years ago. That was right after an eye-opening battle that had left him with much to think about. That single battle had been what sent his entire world crashing down, and exposed it for what it really was: a fallacy created by Team Plasma. And not only that, but N had begun to sense a feeling that he had not yet experienced directed to the boy he battled, the Hero of Ideals. So many feelings had overwhelmed him that he needed time to sort his thoughts somewhere else.

After his battle with the Hero of Ideals two years ago – Touya was his name – N had traveled East across the ocean to the region known as Kalos. N had never set foot outside of Unova before, so this was both an exciting event for the young man, while also a frightening one as well.

Over the two years he had been in Kalos, N had met countless people and Pokemon all over the region. He made it a mission to talk to as many Pokemon as possible, whether wild or not, and get their opinion of humans. To N's small surprise, there was a remarkably sizable group of Pokemon he had met who had many good things to say about humans, even wild Pokemon seemed to have a keen interest in them and even a hope of traveling alongside a trainer one day. The Pokemon living with humans had especially good things to say, aside from the ocassional stubborn ones. However, most of the Pokemon that did have something negative to say about humans were usually isolated and grumpy, and had never even encountered a human face-to-face before N.

During his travels, N also thought about Touya. In fact, N found himself thinking an _awful_ lot about Touya. It seemed that N simply couldn't get the brunette boy out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Sometimes he would be in the middle of a conversation with a Pokemon and a thought would cross his mind such as: _I bet Touya would love this Pokemon,_ or something along the lines of: _I wonder if Touya has met this species of Pokemon yet?_

N would then find himself thinking more and more about the other boy. He thought about the awkward way he would shuffle his feet when he was nervous, or the way he would smile sweetly whenever he showed affection for his Pokemon, or the just the fluffiness of Touya's hair that must be softer than a Cinccino's fur. He realized that Touya really was beautiful, even when his eyes were red with tears streaming down his face those years ago...

“Wait! N!” Touya's voice reverberated against the walls of the vast Plasma Castle throne room. He stood in the middle of the central platform, dwarfed by the true immenseness of the room. “Please, before you go, I have to ask you something...” Touya's deep brown eyes were pleading as if what he was going to say was _please don't go_ , but then thought better of it.

N turned his gaze away from the Vast White Pokemon, Reshiram, slightly suprised at the boy's outcry. The dragon standing behind Touya, the Deep Black Pokemon, Zekrom, seemed equally suprised the boy's outburst. For the most part he was relatively quiet, shy perhaps. N focused his gaze on the Hero of Ideals, whose hands were now balled into fists and the bill of his hat obscuring his eyes.

“N, I... I like you. I really like you, and I w-want to spend more time with you...” the deep crimson of Touya's cheeks was easily visible despite his efforts to hide it underneath the bill of his hat, which N found incredibly endearing, “ I know you've never spent a lot of time around humans, but m-maybe when we meet again... we can spend more time together...” Touya was trembling at this point, “Maybe we could be... like, like-"

"Like friends?" N interjected as he approached the other boy, "or perhaps... something more that friends is what you desire? Like a partnership?"

Touya looked up quickly, his face now clearly visable, "No! Please don't call it that, it loses it's meaning..." N did not understand what Touya meant by "loses it's meaning." Humans were very strange, and their mannerisms are not always easy to understand. However, N decided to humour the boy.

N smiled warmly at Touya, "So, like - what do you call it..." N placed a hand on his chin, racking his mind for the word he was looking for, "I know, so like boyfriends then? Is that better?" Touya blushed what somehow seemed an even deeper shade of crimson as he nodded and averted his eyes underneath his hat once again. N chuckled towards Touya's bashfulness and placed a tender hand on his quaking shoulder, “Touya, I too feel something towards you. However it is something I cannot yet explain... I have so many thoughts and feelings churning within me now... I cannot give you an answer right away, however I promise to return once I have an answer.”

Touya suddenly wrapped his arms around N, engulfing him with his sweet scent, “I'm going to hold you up to that promise.” Touya sniffed before releasing N from his embrace. N took another minute to look at the other boy as he mounted the back of Reshiram. He felt something strange as he gazed into the eyes of the other boy. Was this feeling... yearning? N had little time to react to this feeling as Reshiram gave a triumphant roar and N gave one last farewell to the boy and soared into the Eastern sky.

And now, after two years of thinking, he knew what it means for humans to bond with Pokemon. He knew what it means for Pokemon to bond with humans. He knew how important it was for humans and Pokemon to be in close contact and interact with one-another. N would have liked to continue his journey, had it not been for some rather distrurbing rumors he had been hearing.

According to what he had heard in Kalos, suspicious characters in black clothing have been spotted all over the Unova region causing trouble. Not only that, these characters also seem to bear the Team Plasma insignia. It terrified N and shook him to his core. He had been confident that he left Unova in good hands with Touya, the Elite Four, and the Gym Leaders. Team Plasma had dissolved two years ago. They were finished. Or so he had thought... The only thing that terrified N even more than Team Plasma's apparent resurgence, was who was potentially leading them.

N's thoughts were suddenly jolted back to reality by a high-pitched roar. More of a howl than a roar really, but “roar” seemed to suit the cry of the Dragon of Truth much more. N looked down at his hands, which were now cold, clammy and shaking. He petted the dragon's neck for warmth. "I'm sorry Reshiram. I'm just... concerned. I have no idea what we will find when we enter Unova and it truly scares me."

Reshiram roared again in reply to him. N understood the dragon's roar. He had grown up with Pokemon all his life and were his closest companions, making them easy to understand and communicate with.

"You're right Reshiram. I'll be able to fight them because I'm not alone. I have you to help me." N patted the dragon again, which replied with an affectionate purr-like sound. However, even with all of Reshiram's power, N was still not completely confident he could beat Team Plasma alone. He needed help from the only person who was able to defeat him. N had a few clues as to where to find him, but none were certain.

Two years ago when N had started his journey through Unova, N had crossed paths with Touya and his friends many times. In those encounters, he had learned that Touya was from Nuvema town, the farthest southern town in Unova located on the edge of the eastern peninsula. Nuvema was the most likely place to find Touya, aside from maybe the Pokemon league.

_Assuming that Touya challenged the Pokemon League to become the champion after I left,_ N thought. Then, he thought back to the strength Touya exemplified last time they battled. _No, there's no way he didn't become champion._ However, no matter where Touya was, he was sure that his family and friends would know of his whereabouts.

N patted the dragon again, “Alright Reshiram, to Nuvema town.” In reply, the Vast White Pokemon roared, changed it's course, and began flying South down the coast of Unova.


	2. Homecoming

"Welcome home Touya," Anita smiled warmly at her son as he simply smiled back at her before ascending up the stairs.

It had been only a day since she had watched her son triumph again over the Elite Four and defeat the Unovan Champion Alder for the first time. Once being a trainer herself, she felt so much pride for her son. Anita had made sure to give him a big welcome home, baking a chocolate cake (Touya's favorite) and putting up decorations. She even attempted to invite Cheren and Bianca over, but they both were busy. However, for some reason, Touya seemed a little bit in a daze. He was normally more quiet in public, but he was also usually more outward and friendly at home and in good company. But this sort of behavior was unlike him, and it made her worried.

 _Maybe he's just tired,_ she thought to herself. After all, Touya had just been through a lot. Just yesturday he had challenged the Elite Four his second time, and just three weeks before that, he had stormed Team Plasma's castle and battled their king. That was a lot of stress to put on one sixteen year old.  _I'm sure with a little bit of bedrest, and some chocolate cake, Touya will be back to his usual perky self._

Touya came back down the stairs an hour later wearing the same blue jacked and with his backpack slung on his shoulder. He tried move down the stairs slowly, avoiding his mother's gaze that was now glued to the television as he slowly creeped towards the door.

"Honestly Touya, you'd just gotten home, and you're already leaving again? I thought you're journey was over for now." Anita looked crossly at Touya before rising from her spot on the couch and moving towards her son who was already at the door.

Touya turned to face her and began shifting his weight around slowly, avoiding his mother's gaze, "I, um... I-I'm going on another journey."

Anita crossed her arms and looked her son up and down before finally resting back on his face at eye level. "At least take a shower and let me wash your clothes before you go."

"It's fine I'll be-"

"Please Touya. Just stay for a little while." She looked at him pleadingly. "I've been so lonely here without you. Professor Juniper is always off busy with her research these days so I have almost no company around for days on end."

Touya met her misreble expression with his own, before sighing and nodding, "Alright, just for a little while-" Touya yelped as his mother draped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Half an hour later, Touya was descending the stairs again, now with clean clothes on. His mother was sitting on the couch again, watching what looked like a nature documentary about Pokemon from another region. This time, she heard him come down and smiled at him. "Your clothes won't be dry for another few minutes, so come have a seat with me." She scooted over and patted a spot just for Touya.

Touya obliged and sat down next to his mother. The documentary was now showing a unique form of Sandshrew that instead of living in the desert, lives in the cold snowy mountains. The two sat in silence for several minutes, with only the sound of the Mouse Pokemon digging in the snow on TV with the gentle hum of the dryer downstairs in the background.

"So Touya," Anita began, "what are you going on another journy for?" She hated prodding, but as his mother, Anita felt it was necessary to know what was going on inside of Touya's head.  _Maybe his change in behavior has something to do with this "journey",_ She thought.

"Well, I'm... Uh..." Touya stammered, now watching the Sandshrew on TV glide across an icy lake. "I'm looking for someone."

Suddenly, the gears began turning in Anita's mind.  _So that was it. He's lovestruck._ "Ah, I see." She paused. "A girl?"

Touya tensed up suddenly. His mother could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable as he shook his head.

Anita tensed up as well. "A boy?"

Touya relaxed his shoulders, but the pained expression on his face didn't change. A crushingly akward silence now hung over the room. He'd never discussed this kind of thing with his mother before, and he was ready to bolt if things got ugly. His backpack was sitting by the door with all of his Pokeballs inside of it, and he had an extra jacket in case he-

"Is it Cheren?"

"NO! It's not Cheren!" Touya suddenly exploded, "Why is it any of YOUR business anyway?!" Touya stood up glaring at his mother, his brown eyes glowing fiercely.

Anita rose as well, meeting Touya's brown glare with her own icy blue one. Her expression softened as she took a deep breath and sighed, "Touya. I'm sorry I assumed, and it was wrong of me. I'm sorry I prodded as well, but as your mother I felt it necessary. You've been acting strange ever since you got home and I'm worried for you." She gripped him by the shoulders, "I love you Touya, and I just want to know why you're upset. I may not get to see you much anymore, but I still just want to be a part of your life."

Touya's expression softened as well. He said no words, simply giving his mother a small smile. Anita smiled back at him, and the two settled in once again on the couch. The documentary had moved on to a Pokemon called Crabominable that was pounding its large fists against the side of a cliff. Another Crabomiable appeared, and soon both of the Wolley Crab Pokemon were locked in combat with one another. They both fought ferociously, throwing slow but powerfully aimed punches at one another.

"His name is N."

Anita placed a hand on her chin, "N... Now that's an interesting name. Do I know him perhaps?"

Touya tensed up again, "No. He's, well... He was, the king of Team Plasma."

"But... That would mean... Touya! Was this N the very same trainer that you battled that day at Plasma's Castle?" Anita whipped her head around to stare at her son.

Touya met her stare once again, "Yes!" he snapped, "But... I know what you're thinking, and you shouldn't worry. He's my friend." Touya paused once again, subtly shifting his weight back and fourth on the couch while sitting criss-crossed. "I ran into him several times during on my gym challenge, but I didn't know he was a member of Team Plasma until just before I got my fourth badge. But even after that, he never seemed suspicious or like he had bad intentions whenever I met him. He always just seemed curious, and he interested me too. He loves Pokemon with all his heart, and that's why Team Plasma was able to manipulate him so easily." Touya, now noticing that he was gushing, quickly turned his head as his face began to feel warm. He wasn't wearing his hat to hide his eyes, but attempted to substitute his bangs instead (which didn't actually work very well at all). "I... I just really want to see him again."

Anita smiled cheerfully, "Touya, I understand how you feel. The way you just talked about N reminds me of how I always thought of your father. Back in the day, we would always cross paths and butt heads, but I never found anything malicious about your father's mannerisms. He was a bit intimidating on the outside, but he was a sweet person who truly cared about Pokemon on the inside. He's been gone for so long, I've thought about going off to find him again myself, but I ended up staying here in Unova, because there was one other very important person that needed me first."

Touya raised an eyebrow, "who was that?"

Anita aggressively ruffled Touya's clean fluffy hair, "That person was you kiddo! No one in the world could matter more to me than you do!"

Touya smiled sheepishly, "Mom! Quit it your messing up my hair!" he giggled.

"Oh c'mon now Touya, your hair is always messy to begin with," Anita chuckeld back as she only rustled his hair more. The two were both a giggling mess, completely forgetting about the Crabominable on the television who had since gotten tired and ceased fighting.

Anita and Touya were soon interrupted by a muffled loud beep.

Aniata withdrew her hands from Touya's main, managing to snag a few stray hairs as well, "That'll be your clothes down there Touya. You remember how to unload the dryer?"

"Yes Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore." Touya groaned as he began to cross the floor, heading towards the basement stairs by the door.

"Right, I forgot. You're practically a grown-up now Touya! And also the Champion of Unova to boot, so make sure to act more like it and stop all of that whining." Anita teased.

Suddenly, Touya paused before he went down the stairs, "Hey Mom? Thanks for being so cool about... Y'know... Me being interested in someone who... isn't a girl."

Anita grinned warmly at Touya, "It's alright Touya. Your father actually dated a few boys before he ended up with me. Heck, I even tried dating a girl once. It didn't end badly, we just decided that the relationship wasn't working out and just... Went our seperate ways. She shrugged. "Can't be everyone's first love, y'know?"

Touya returned his mother's smile before continueing on down the stairs, furrowing his brow in thought.

\----------

The mid-Autumn breeze lightly tugged at Anita's hair as her son mounted the large black Pokemon no more than ten feet away from their house.

"You sure you packed everything you need Touya? All stocked up and ready to go?"

"Yes Mom, I made sure to double check," Touya replied, patting the neck of the dragon type Pokemon.

"Well, just remember to call me if you ever get into trouble alright? You're mom has always got your back!" Anita winked, giving a big thumbs up.

Touya gave a thumbs up back, "Thanks Mom, I will."

"Oh and Zekrom?" The large eyes of the large dark Pokemon fixated on Anita. "I need you to take extra good care of Touya alright? Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?"

A deep rumbling eminated from the Deep Black Pokemon's throat in reply, as if it were chuckling to itself.

The wind ruffled Touya's hair as he pulled his cap more tightly over his head, "Well, I'd better be off Mom. I'd really like to get started as soon as I can."

Anita tried to speak first, but her voiced wavered and cought in her through, "I-I love you Touya. So much." She gazed up at her son, her eyes wet with tears.

Touya gazed back down at her, eyes hinting at tears as well, "I love you too Mom." He patted the Pokemon's neck, "Let's go Zekrom." The dark dragon roared as it hovered into air and streaked across the cloudy mid-afternoon sky.

Suddenly something occured to Anita.  _Wait... I forgot to ask where Touya is going._ However, the feeling of panic was soon calmed as she remembered,  _right. He has his Xtransciever. I'll just ask him later._

The following afternoon, Anita found Touya's Xtransciever sitting on his nightstand.


	3. Mother

N had now found himself in quite the predicament. He had been crouching in the foliage on the edge of Nuvema Town for at least two hours now, cursing himself for not thinking farther ahead.

He arrived on Reshiram earlier that morning about half a mile away from Nuvema Town landing in a large grove where they wouldn't be spotted. After all, a giant white dragon would attract far too much unwanted attention for his interest. He hiked the rest of the way towards Nuvema Town, only stopping to realize that he had absolutely no idea where Touya lived. There were only a few houses located in Nuvema Town, so it wouldn't take long to find Touya's home if N simply asked the townsfolk, but that idea sounded like a most regrettable one for N. He had no idea if these people knew who he was, or worse, how they felt about him. _Especially after Team Plasma's supposed resurgence,_ he thought. So instead, N found comfort instead sulking in a bush outside of Nuvema Town, waiting for... something to happen? He wasn't sure either.

Luckily for him, something did happen. Suddenly, the door of the house nearest to where he was hiding swung open. A woman emerged from the doorway and stepped out under the front door overhang. She appeared to be of average height with long brown hair and a friendly face, clutching a Lillipup in her arms. N squinted to get a good look at her face.  _Wait... Could that be Touya's mother?_ N thought as the Lillipup sprang happily from the woman's arms and rushed away, only stopping once to yip excitedly back at the woman. She called something out to the Puppy Pokemon that N couldn't quite catch before turning around and shutting the door behind her.  _Yeah, I'm willing to bet that that's Touya's mother._  

Next thing he knew, N found himself facing the front door to the house the woman had emerged from. He was incredibly nervous of what would come next. What if Touya was cross at him for leaving? What if Touya's mother didn't like him? What if this was the wrong house? N could almost hear Reshiram's nagging roar now, dragging him out of his trance. There was no time to waste, the fate of Unova, the region he had come to love so much was at stake.

N softly rapped on the door. When nobody answered, N mentally cursed at his shy nature as he rapped on the door again cringing at the fact that he had knocked just a bit too loud and forcefully. "Coming, just a moment!" Chirped a voice on the other side of the door. N could already feels his hands starting to clam up again.

Moments later, N was standing in front of the woman with the brown hair and the friendly face. Her friendly smile and demeanor betrayed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She chimed.

"I-er-uh..." N could feel the woman's eyes burning into him as he tried to find his words. He cleared his throat, quickly regaining his composure, "I'm looking for someone named Touya. Does he live here?"

The woman frowned and looked thoughtful, "Oh... I'm sorry he's not here. I'm his mother. Are you a friend of his?"

N mentally gave a sigh of relief at finding the right house, but now there was another problem at hand. "I-I suppose I am. Can you tell me where he is?" N questioned.

The woman looked grim. "I'm sorry but I don't even know." she replied sadly. "He left two years ago on a journey, and I haven't heard from him since."

_Oh no... If Touya's not here then will I have to face Team Plasma and G- him alone?_

The woman continued, "he told me he had gone off to find somebody named... N."

N's eyes widened and fixated on the woman. "Oh... Oh dear..." N placed a hand on his forehead in dismay.

"Are... Are you alright dear?"

N felt the world spinning as he looked back at the woman. His voice shook when he replied, "I-I am N."

"Wait what are you-" the woman's eyes clouded with confusion, which soon transitioned into dismay followed by the dawning realization that crept onto her face. "You. You're N?"

"Yes." N simply replied.

"You-you wouldn't happen to know where Touya might be either... Would you?" The woman's voice shook.

N shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I just returned to Unova and I thought he might be here, or you might know where he is."

The woman looked down, attempting to hide the sorrow on her face, before looking back up and giving a feeble smile. "Well, it was worth the shot I guess."

N chuckled awkwardly, unsure of how to reply to such a reaction. Well, he certainly wasn't going to find Touya in Nuvema. There was even a good possibility that Touya wasn't even in Unova at all. "Thank you anyway for your time ma'am." N gave a courteous nod, "but I must be on my-"

"Wait, you've only just got here" the woman interjected, "so why don't you stay for some fresh coffee?"

"No thank you, I don't drink coffee," N tried his best to sound polite. "but I think I-"

"How about some tea instead? Does that sound better?"

N then realized what was happening. He was being invited into somebody else's home, something he had never experienced before. _Oh no... What do I do?_ N thought. Suddenly, he recalled something the Sages had told him years ago.

"My lord N, answer me this: what do you do if another human invites you into their home?" Bronius questioned.

N took a moment to think, not sure of the answer that Bronius was searching for. This was only the second time he had been outside since his coronation. N had not been aloud outside of Team Plasma's castle since he was very young. The sages told him it was to prepare him for when he would take on the role as king of Team Plasma at the age of sixteen. He was still very unfamiliar with human society at this point in time and the rules that governed it. After all, the only other people he had contact with for all of those years were the Sages, Pokemon, and his older  step-sisters Anthea and Concordia. More like mothers to him than sisters really. 

Rood interrupted his thoughts, "You would want to do the right think, the polite thing, which is..." 

"Smile and... nod?" N answered halfheartedly, thinking back to what he had been taught in the past few weeks about human body language and how it worked.

"No, no my lord N," Zinzolin fretted. "The polite thing to do is to accept the invitation into their home."

N tilted his head in confusion. "It is polite to join them inside?"

"Correct my lord," Rood nodded. "It is customary that once you are invited inside, you politely accept their offer."

"But what if I don't want to join them inside?" N asked absentmindedly fiddling with his hair, something he did often when he stopped paying attention to his surroundings and postulated mathematical problems instead. At this point in time, he had grown bored with the current conversation and was trying to solve an intriguing geometric proof in his head.

Zinzolin's cane cracked onto the floor causing N to jump, "Please pay attention my lord! You may be the king, but this is still crucial information that you must know."

N had now stopped fiddling with his hair, paying full attention to what the sages were saying. He frowned, avoiding Zinzolin's cold gaze. "Right. I apologize."

"It is quite alright my lord." Rood consoled, briefly locking eyes with Zinzolin who was currently glaring at him. Rood glared back, making sure to keep his voice level, "You may refuse an invitation into another's home, but in most places it is considered rude unless you have a good excuse."

N thought carefully a moment. Touya's mother was inviting him into her home. She was probably incredibly lonely with her son being gone for so long. Surely it couldn't hurt to stay for just a bit-

"Um... Dear? Are you, doing alright?" Touya's mother stood looking concerningly up at N, who was only just now coming to from his daze.

"Oh, um, yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about..." he paused briefly, looking towards the the ground. "The past. Sorry for worrying you Mrs.-"

" _Miss_ Blanco. Miss Anita Blanco. But Anita will do just fine," Anita introduced, extending an arm out in N's direction.

He gazed at her arm, befuddled for a moment, "What are you... Wait!" N sprang into action and hastily grabbed Anita's hand in an awkward position without realizing it, "I'm so sorry, it is very nice to meet you Anita." He shook her hand very weakly and feebly. N could feel his hand sweating more and more, which made him more anxious, which only made his hand sweat even MORE.

Anita grinned widely, "It's alright it's alright!" Anita simply adapted to the awkward hand position and gave N a nice firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you too Mr..."

"Oh! Er... Groupius. Mr. Natural Harmonia Groupius. But N will do." He replied, still keeping a hold of her hand.

Anita tried her best to contain her surprise and confusion, "Huh, an interesting name. What does it mean?"

N frowned a little, taken off guard, "I... I actually don't know. The name Natural always made me think of both nature and natural numbers though."

"Ah, very interesting!" Anita then paused, looking down at her hand, that was still being held in N's. "Uh, you can er... Let go now dear."

N's face flushed a deep red as he jerked his hand back like it had touched a hot stove, "Ah! I'm so sorry!" N exclaimed. He cursed himself in his head. _This first meeting with Touya's mother has gone absolutely horrible so far. First addressing her wrong, now giving her an awkward handshake..._

"Hey! No need to beat yourself up so much," Anita smiled as reassuringly as she possibly could. N was a strange boy and seemed rather awkward, but for some reason he reminded her so much of Touya. "It's okay to make mistakes, as long as you make sure you learn from them, alright?"

N glanced up at her, trying to meet her eyes again after his previous embarrassment, "Alright. I'll make sure to do a better job next time."

"That's just what I like to hear! Now will you be coming in for tea N?" Anita stood back behind the doorway, ushering N inside.

"Oh! Yes, thank you." N, grateful for Anita's hospitality, stepped into the Blanco household and took in the homely smell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mostly kind of evolving as I go, so I may go back occasionally to rewrite parts of chapters and/or change things. I'll try to keep track of all changes and include them in notes if I can. The end of this chapter was kind of hastily done mostly just because I wanted to be done with it. I mean... I'm mostly just writing this for myself, but if ya'll enjoy it, then that's great too. Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
